


Shooting Lesson

by cissarego



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissarego/pseuds/cissarego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - No betrayal; Clarke and Lexa leave Mt Weather victorious after saving their people.</p><p>Lexa is intrigued by Clarke's fire weapon and the Sky Princess decides to teach the Commander how to shoot with a gun. </p><p>This one shot was inspired by two amazing fan arts I saw on Tumblr. <a href="http://kiwidraws.tumblr.com/post/115315246703">This</a> and <a href="http://ymirphile.tumblr.com/post/120234585768">this</a>. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not know how to use guns. All the descriptions were crated based on what I see in films and TV shows. I apologise for any mistakes.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Lesson

**Shooting Lesson**

The sound of metal clunking and scraping woke her up. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a proper night - or afternoon of sleep. She wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet. Not even ten days have passed after the battle in Mt. Weather and she could not really believe that it was all over. The plan had worked and they managed to rescue everyone from the mountain. Cage and Dante were dead and the innocent were spared. It was not a common thing for her to leave enemy's lives behind but, this time, she knew that was the right and the best thing to do.

For a grounder, it was hard not to kill everyone involved with the torture of her people.  _Jus drain, jus daun._  For her it was even harder. As the Commander, Lexa wished she could simply invade the mountain and end the lives of everyone inside. But that was then and this is now. She didn't do it and not because she couldn't have, but because she saw that it was actually not necessary.

She never thought that her way of leading her people and solving the problems that surfaced would change so much in so little time. It was blatant for everyone to see that the Grounder Commander changed a lot since Clarke Griffin entered her life. From day one, Lexa could tell that there was something about the blonde girl with blue eyes that fell from the sky. Something different, something that reminded her of herself. Clarke was a leader like her, ruthless like her, she loved her people more than anything; just like her.

And now, ten days after the last battle have been fought, Lexa could enjoy Clarke's presence, she could properly get to know the girl who made her question her own rules, her own boundaries. After Costia, Lexa coached herself into stop caring, about everyone. She convinced herself that the lack of emotions would allow her to be a better leader, it would allow her to protect the people she loved so much. She made herself believe that Costia's death was caused by their relationship; by the fact that she cared about her. And because of it, she built thick walls around herself.

She managed to keep her walls up for quite a long time. She did her job as the Commander; she united her people and created the coalition between the clans. Mt. Weather was the last standing enemy and now even them were gone. She couldn't imagine that after keeping those walls up for so long, someone would appear, coming from the stars, and shatter them so easily. She couldn't foresee how those blue eyes would make her want to believe again. Believe that live should be more than just surviving, that she could have feelings, she could care and still lead her people, she could be whole again.

It all started with a look, a challenge. Clarke was a wild card, something unexpected and unpredictable. But she was strong and defiant. She knew what she wanted and she would fight for it. She would question Lexa's decisions and orders, she would not accept her leadership over her own people.  _You take care of your people, I'll take care of mine._  Clarke was not to be controlled, she was not to be ordered around, and it was exactly this wildness, this independence that made Lexa start bending. And before long, she could not control her thirst, she could not control her want, she could not control her love. She loved Clarke and everything she represented. She loved her freedom, even though she was bound to her people. She loved the way she actually lived rather than just surviving. She loved her.

When the battle was over, Lexa found Clarke in Level 5. She was helping the others to organise the survivors. She could smell the blood and gunpowder all over the girl's body but she could see that Clarke was contempt. Her mission was accomplished and she could finally carry on with her life, her new life on the ground. And Lexa wanted to be part of that life. So she hugged her. Quietly, silently, away from curious eyes. She hugged Clarke dearly and she put all of herself into that hug. _You did it, you saved our people._ Lexa stated the obvious, but Clarke's nobility was bigger.  _We did it; we saved our people._

 _Our people._ It took so long for Lexa to see and accept this as a reality. She knew that everything regarding the sky people would be different. Now that they are on the ground, they would be another clan of the now 13 clans coalition. But she knew her leadership would have boundaries and, after thinking and balancing options, she realised that maybe it would be best that way. The Sky Clan had a leader and, as long as Clarke and her walked together, they would be no problem for the rest of the Grounders. And so far, it looked like they would walk together.

Lexa started to believe that they would walk together right after they returned to the camp set in the vicinity of Mt Weather. After all the grounders and sky people that were held captive in the mountain were taken care of by grounder healers and doctors from the fallen Ark, Clarke took Lexa's hand and walked with her into the Commander's tent. Once inside, Clarke stepped inside the Commander's personal space, pulling their bodies close and clashing their lips together. As opposed to the first kiss they shared, this one was less soft, less cautious, more urgent, more thirsty. It didn't last much longer but it felt like an eternity had passed when their lips parted.  _I am ready now._

Those were the words that Lexa had no idea she wanted to hear as much as she did. And Clarke said those words quietly, in a whisper, in a prayer, hoping that the meaning that they had would sink into Lexa's mind and skin. And so they did. Lexa felt every single syllable touching her body and taking away all the doubt, all the fear and uncertainty that weighed over her shoulders. _I want to go to Polis with you._  With each word she spoke, Clarke gave Lexa more and more reasons to lower her walls. With each word, Lexa would get more and more certain that she wanted more than just surviving. And with those words, they leant their heads and met half way, touching each other lips with their own.

The clunking and scraping metal sound started again and Lexa opened her eyes. She was awake but she immersed herself in thoughts, forgetting to open them. Sitting by the table that once held Mt. Weather's map, Clarke was focused on a bunch of metal pieces; a cloth and a small brush were also atop the surface.

"What are you doing?" Lexa stood up and walked towards the blonde.

"Cleaning my gun." Clarke replied. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake." Lexa looked at the dismantled gun with curious eyes. "I do prefer swords and daggers but I cannot deny that fayagons fascinate me a little."

"Have you ever tried to shoot something?" Clarke asked with a smile on her face.

"Never. I held one once after we killed a Maunon, but it was bigger than yours. It was heavy and extremely uncomfortable to hold." Lexa remembered the awkward experience of holding a small machine gun that belonged to a mountain man.

"I can teach you how to shoot. And if you like it I can even get you a gun from Camp Jaha." Clarke offered.

"I hardly believe that I would prefer a fire weapon over my blades, Clarke." Lexa said with a grin.

"Well, I can still teach you how to shoot. Come on, it will be fun!"

Clarke quickly assembled the pieces and filled the bullet cartridge, fitting it into the rear of the gun with a click. She stood up and grabbed Lexa's arm, taking her outside the tent. They walked a few meters until they reached an open field where Clarke started to line up a few bottles and empty tins on the top of a rock. She took a few steps backwards while being watched by Lexa, who sat on the floor, waiting for the blonde to finish her setup.

"Alright, come here." Clarke walked away from the bottles and tins and called Lexa to come near her. She stood a few meters from the objects and handed the gun to the brunette, who carefully took it.

The blonde stood behind the Commander and took a step closer, touching Lexa's back with her chest. The brunette inhaled sharply with the unexpected contact and felt her cheeks going warm. Lexa felt awkward and out of place; she knew anyone could show up and she didn't want to be seen in such intimate situation with Clarke. At least not yet. But there was not much she could do. In a second, she felt the blonde's arms raising by the side of her own, holding her by the elbows and lifting them with the motion.

As their arms raised, Clarke tightened the contact, nesting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Lexa allowed a small grin to grow on her lips as she looked downwards and saw Clarke's face on her shoulder. The blonde slid her hands from the Commander's elbows to her forearms, fitting the gun properly in the girl's hands. Once Lexa held it securely, she felt the blonde's hands sliding back to her forearms.

"So, you hold it up like this." Clarke said softly.

"O... Okay." Lexa said, hesitating.

The Commander was out of her element. It was not in her nature to hesitate, to second guess, to doubt. But it was more than holding a strange weapon that was making her choke on her words. No, weapons did not affect her in such way. She felt a drop of sweat running down her forehead and she knew that it wasn't the hot weather that was causing it. She knew that it was Clarke's proximity that was making her sweat and hesitate. It was the blonde's closeness that was making her mind go numb and her words to tremble.

"Okay so, close one eye and aim at one of the bottles." Clarke continued.

"Right."

"Good. Now listen, the gun has a kick." The blonde explained.

"A kick?" Lexa asked, confused.

"Yes. Once you squeeze the trigger, you will feel your arms being pushed in the opposite direction. Because of this kick, you have to make sure your stance is firm and secure, elsewise you can hurt yourself and others."

"It is a rather complicated operation, Clarke. I fail to comprehend how this is more effective than blades."

"Well, you can hit enemies from afar so it's a hell of an advantage." Clarke said.

"Distance is not a problem if your skill with the sword or the dagger is reliable." Lexa added.

Clarke laughed at Lexa's resistance. She could understand why the Commander would prefer to use the weapons she has more expertise with but she also knew that the brunette wanted to understand more about the guns used by the Sky People and the Mountain Men.

"Alright so, let's get this over and done with so you can get back to play with your blades." Clarke said, jokingly. "It's not as easy as it seems so, if you don't hit the target on your first try, don't feel bad. You need to get the hang of it, it took me a while to hit my first target."

Lexa nodded as Clarke stepped aside.

"Make sure your stance is firm and squeeze the trigger when you feel ready." Clarke explained.

Lexa nodded once more and inhaled deeply, holding her breath. She closed her left eye, using the right one to aim at the bottle that stood in the centre of the line. Slowly releasing her breath, the Commander gently squeezed the trigger, holding herself in position as she felt the kick of the gun pushing her backwards. With a loud bang, the bullet left the gun barrel and hit right in the middle of the bottle, breaking it in thousands of pieces. Lexa smiled as she lowered the gun and turned to look at a jaw dropped Clarke.

"No way!" Clarke said in disbelief. "No fucking way!"

"Not easy, you said?" Lexa said, cocky.

"Shut up, Lexa! That was beginners luck!" Clarke laughed and lightly punched the brunette on the shoulder.

At least three more hours have passed by before Lexa finally had enough of the fire weapon. Clarke had showed the brunette different ways of holding the gun and they have practised with different types of targets, closer to them and farther away. Clarke had even thrown some bottles into the air so Lexa could try to shoot a moving target. Much for her surprise, the Commander was quite skilled and she managed to hit the targets repeatedly, causing smug smiles to grow on the brunette's lips.

The sun was starting to set when they arrived back in the Commander's tent. Lexa walked straight towards the small cart with a jug of water and poured two glasses, handing one to Clarke.

"How did you like your shooting lesson?" Clarke asked, sipping on her water.

"It was interesting. But again, I would rather keep my blades." Lexa said. "They will never run out of bullets."

Clarke took a few steps towards the Commander, who leaned against one of the support posts of the tent. Taking a few more steps, she stood right in front of Lexa, with only a few inches separating them. The blonde arched the side of her lips in a smug smile as she slowly reached for the gun on her belt. Lexa knew that they've used all the bullets during the lesson, so she wondered what Clarke was trying to achieve. She looked at the blonde's eyes and noticed that the clear blue had become dark and intense, making the Commander hold her breath. Clarke pulled the gun from the holster getting even closer to the brunette and placed the end of the barrel on Lexa's mid section, right below her belly button.

"I think my gun can be quite...appealing." Clarke whispered, taking one more small step. "Don't you agree, Commander?"

Lexa felt her heart beating twice as fast as normal as she swallowed dry and pursed her lips. She locked gazes with the blonde whose face was only a couple of inches away from hers, to the point that she could feel the inhales and exhales of the girl. The Commander could now see what was Clarke's intention and the sheer realisation caused her to feel an intense wave of heat taking over her whole body. Everything about that very moment was making Lexa's mind go into a vortex. Clarke's proximity, the way she was holding a weapon against her body, the way she called her  _Commander_ , the way she was looking at her. Every single detail of that moment was like the last string that was holding any sort of wall was being torn apart, leaving absolutely nothing left.

The brunette tried to breathe slowly and organise her thoughts. She felt a small grin growing on the corner of her lips as an idea crossed her mind. With a quick movement, she took her dagger from its sleeve and placed the edge of the blade on Clarke's neck, making the blonde inhale sharply. Lexa took a step forward, making the pressure of Clarke's gun barrel against her skin more intense. She moved her blade slightly, touching the blonde's neck with the side of the sharp metal.

"Perhaps." Lexa whispered back. "However, I believe that my dagger against your neck is even more appealing." She said softly. "I can see all the length of it, every inch of exposed skin; I can see your heartbeat against my blade and with one simple movement I can make it all end."

Clarke was breathing erratically as she held the Commander's gaze. She looked from the girl's eyes to her lips as the air started to feel thick. After what felt like an eternity, she could not hold the intensity of that moment any longer, raising her empty hand and taking the dagger from Lexa's hand with a quick movement. She lowered her arm and dropped both the dagger and her gun on the ground only to lift both hands again and reach for the brunette's neck, pulling the girl's face against her own in an urgent kiss.

Their lips moved fast and thirsty, creating a mess of teeth and tongues as they tried to capture each others lips with their own. Lexa managed to lightly bite the blonde's lower lip causing a quiet moan to escape the girl's throat. Clarke used the opportunity to capture the Commander's tongue and suck it gently as the brunette started to slowly push her towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Clarke felt the edge of the bed against the back of her legs as Lexa lightl pushed her backwards onto the pile of furs and sheets. Lexa's eyes were now a dark and opaque shade of green as she lowered her body on top of the blonde, grinding herself on the girl's thigh. With quick and precise movements, clothes were removed and were soon followed by underwear. It was like the world would come to an end and that was the only moment they had.

Lexa bit her own lower lip as Clarke's body came to view and she decided that the blonde was the most beautiful creature she had even seen in her entire life. She lowered herself once more as their naked bodies collided, hands and mouths fiercely taking what they wanted. Lexa worshipfully explored every inch of the blonde's skin with her mouth, making the girl moan like she never had before. Goosebumps and sharp inhales followed as the Commander placed herself between Clarke's legs and met her lips with the blonde's centre making the girl climax twice in a row as Lexa used her mouth, hands and whatever she could to pleasure the blonde.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as Clarke took control, turning Lexa around and sliding her thigh between the brunette's legs. The blonde used her body weight to hold the Commander down as the girl rocked her hips and arched her body, showing that she was close to the edge. Clarke lowered her body and placed soft kisses on the brunette's breasts, making the girl release loud moans and inhale between her teeth. It didn't take much longer for Clarke's movements combined with Lexa's rocking hips to make the Commander fall over the edge in an intense orgasm. Clarke kept moving gently as she admired the shapes of Lexa's body and realised that the sweat covered, panting brunette was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. As Lexa came down from her high, she tried to control the pace of her breathing and pulled the blonde closer to her.

Lexa pulled one of the furs and covered them both, feeling Clarke rest her head on her own shoulder with a heavy breath. The brunette raised her hand, placing it on the top of the blonde's head and caressing her golden curls. She felt light and happy, in a way she didn't even remember she could. Smiling, she pressed the blonde closer against her body and gently kissed the girl's forehead. She looked down at Clarke as she heard the girl giggling.

"Am I amusing you, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"I was just thinking," Clarke said between giggles. "If this is going to be the outcome, I have a collection of fire weapons back in Camp Jaha that I can totally teach you how to use!"

"Very funny, Clarke. Very funny." Lexa poked Clarke on the shoulder as the blonde kept laughing. She then rolled in bed placing herself atop the blonde once more.

Kissing Clarke softly, she smiled as she looked kindly at the blonde.

"I think I can easily get used to these shooting lessons."

\- FIN -


End file.
